Yuri's Slave
by Wolfram Shibuya
Summary: Yuri buys a slave Wolfram but what will Yuri do when he starts to fall in love with Wolfram. Yuri/Wolfram
1. Yuri's Pov

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh.

Authors Note: Hey ya'll this is my first story. I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yuri's Pov

I sighed as i flopped down onto my bed. Being the son of one of the richest men in the country of Shin Makokou.

Father is thinking about sending me to go to a boarding school in Francia. He claims I can fly the private jet back anytime i want.

But I don't want to go to some boarding school where I don't know anyone, I like the school I go to now.

I was broken out of my thoughts as someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

The person that was knocking on my door was my father. "Hello father," I said formally. "Hello son ... I wanna take you somewhere," he said with a serious look.

"Where?" I asked. "Well son I think it's time you get a slave imported from caloria."

I frowned my dad knew I didn't like slavery. I think one person owning another is bad. I didn't want a slave so i told my father, "Father I don't want a slave, don't you have enough?"

He frowned. "I want you to get one, now come on." He pulled me off the bed and to the door.

When we got to the place - Father said it's called a slave auction - he gave me a few hundred thousand dollars and told me he would have someone drive my car here.

I sighed as i walked inside the building. I guess if i have to i will buy one.

I sat down in a seat as the auction starts. A guy in his late 30s with short brown hair with some grays and thick ugly square glasses.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, today I will present some young attractive slaves for you," he said smiling a cruel smile

"Up first we have a..." I drowned him out. I really don't wanna be here. I drowned him out untill a blond-haired Green-eyed boy was dragged on the stage. He was naked and chained.

He tried to look brave but i could see he was scared. I knew right than and there I was gonna get him away from here.

Right after the auction got done telling about the blond who's apparently from what he said is named wolfram I was the first person to bid with a shout of, "2000." But than someone else had a shout of, "3000."

I frowned and decided to just get this over with. "50000," I said with a smirk. "50000 going once...going twice...sold to the black haired gentleman with the black hair, please come get your slave," The auctioneer said smiling greedily at the money in my hand. I walked up to him gave him the money and he gave me the blond slave.

"Thank you I will be leaving now," I said turning to leave my hand guiding wolfram by his chain.

When we got to my car I took out a key and locked the chains and threw him some clothes. They were a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Here put these on," I said trying to sound kind.

"Yes Master," he said hurrying to do what he was told.

"It's okay no need to be scared I won't hurt you ever, I'm not like the others I'm only doing this because I have to. Feel free to speak your mind and all that shit." I told him smiling.

"O-Okay," Wolfram stuttered not believing me. I turned to look at him straight in the eye. "Wolfram I swear I will not bring a whip or any other harmful things to you," I proclaimed.

Wolfram looked stunned for a second before smiling a small nervous smile. "Okay Master."

"None of that master crap call me Yuri...hey can i call you Wolf as like a nickname?" I asked randomly.

"Sure...Y-Yuri-Sama," he said stuttering on my name a little. For now i can deal with the Sama at the end of my name.

When we arrived at my house wolfram was asleep curled up on the seats. I just smiled and carried him inside. When i got inside I took him to my room and layed him down on my bed.

I couldn't find anymore of my clothes that fit him aside from the pair i gave him but he can't sleep in those. So i went to my mom's room and took out one of here pink fluffy nightgowns.

Once i was done dressing him i went back out and told my dad i was back.

When i was done i had nothing else to do to so i just went to my room and waited for the blond haired boy to wake up.

* * *

Please R&R and question for everyone. Who wants to have a smut scene. If you guys want it I'm gonna have to change the rating to M

And I'm sorry its so short I'll make the next one longer promise


	2. Wolfram's POV

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh.

Authors Note: Ok ya'll as promised this one is longer and I wanna say a thanks to someone

Thanks Wolfram99 for correcting me on wolfram's eyes that totally slipped my mind I will make sure to correct it.

Here is Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolfram's POV

I opened my eyes as I woke up. I was in a room with a bed that had silk black sheets and was very dark. Suddenly I realized what i was wearing. I was wearing a fluffy pink nightgown with frills and everything.

"Sorry I didn't have anything in your size so i borrowed some of my mom's night clothes for you to wear."

I didn't hear Mas-Yuri-Sama come in so it startled me but I think he saw that because he said, "Sorry ... did i scare you?"

When I didn't speak he looked at me and changed the subject. "So Wolfram how did you get put on the slave market." I looked at him before saying, "My Uncle Stoffel sold me to them when i was 7, my mother and brothers were away on a trip."

When I finished Yuri-Sama looked at one of my bruises. I felt a little uncomfortable but I think he realized it because he looked away. Yuri-Sama smiled and said, "The maids are bringing breakfast up here, you're hungry right?"

I was stunned I never had a Master offer for me to eat with them. I was shocked so all I said was, "Ano...Y-Yes I am hungry." His eyes softened. "Look Wolfram I know your nervous, but relax a little I'm not going to hurt you ... I promised didn't I?" His smiled was soft. For some reason his smile made me relax.

I was broken out of my thoughts when our food got there. I looked delicious. It was two plates of eggs, 5 pieces of bacon on each, 3 pieces of sausages, and two tall glasses of orange juice.

My mouth watered just looked at it. I haven't had food like this since my uncle sold me. Yuri-Sama grabbed the plates and handed one to me. My eyes widened. "Yuri-Sama is this all for me?" I asked in amazement. Yuri-Sama still smiling said, "All of it and more if you want."

A big smile grew on my face. I like Yuri-Sama better than any of my other masters. When Yuri-Sama handed me my food I pretty much inhaled it. When I finished Yuri-Sama hadn't even finished half. Yuri-sama chuckled, "You were hungry weren't you?" I blushed and looked down in amazement.

When Yuri-Sama finished he looked at me and said, "Come on let's go get you clean ... sorry to tell you but you smell." I looked surprised again. Food and bath...WOW.

* * *

I sit at the edge of the tub where Yuri-Sama told me to sit. He walked around the tub (Author's Note: It looks the same way that it does in the show) and started it. We waited about 20 minutes for it to fill. When it was done we both stripped and got in.

"Ano...Yuri-Sama I'll wash your back," I offered because even though he's nice I'm still his slave and it's my job to server him. "Okay go ahead," Yuri-Sama said with another one of his heart stopping smiles. We get in and I look around for the soap. I see it on the side of the tub and before I can grab it Yuri-Sama takes it.

"You can wash my back if I can was your hair," Yuri-Sama said. I was ready for him to do something weird this time so i was able to hide my surprise. "Okay Yuri-Sama," I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for not letting surprise show in my voice.

Yuri-Sama put the soap he took from me down on the side of the tub and grabbed the shampoo and poured some on his hand. I turned around so he could put it in my hair. It felt good as he lathered the shampoo in my hair.

I felt like I was in heaven as Yuri-Sama shampoos my hair. I was sure he ran his fingers through my hair longer than necessary.

Eventually he had to stop but I was still a sad when he pulled his hands out of my hair. "Wolfram can you dunk your head under the water for me please?" Yuri-Sama asked. I did as I was told and dunked my head under the water.

When I was done rinsing the soap out of my hair I turned to Yuri-Sama. "May I wash your back now ... and your hair if you want?" I asked Yuri-Sama turning to look at him. "Yes Wolfram you can." Yuri-Sama answered back.

I reached for the soap and this time Yuri-Sama didn't take it from me. I squeezed some soap out and asked Yuri-Sama to turn around. He complied and turned around. I started rubbing the soap on his back, I started on the top by his neck and worked my was down his back. I made sure to get every part of his back; I felt his muscles relax under my touch.

"Wolfram that feels good," Yuri-Sama half moaned half said. I smiled a little to myself I'm not going to lie to myself I am falling for him, but he would never like me I'm a slave he's my master, nice master or not I'm still a slave … his slave.

I finished his back and hair and we got out. I sat on the side of the tub the same spot I sat when Yuri-Sama was filling the tub. Yuri-Sama left the bathroom with telling me to stay; he came back a few minutes later with two towels in his hands. He handed one of the towels to me and I took it and said a small quiet "Thank you."

I started to dry my hair when I felt a pair of soft hands move over mine. "Here let me help you," Yuri-Sama's Voice came from behind me. I let my hands fall limply to my side. I closed my eyes as Yuri-Sama rubbed the towel on my head.

When he was done I asked him if I could go to bed. "Sure Wolf," was what Yuri-Sama answered. I looked around for something to wear and Yuri-Sama gave me another pink nightgown telling me, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes for you."

I put it on and went to a corner in Yuri-Sama's room and crawled into a ball and tried to go to sleep. Yuri-Sama walked over and bent down where I was curled up. "Wolf come on your sleeping in my bed I'm not gonna let you sleep here." I got up and followed Yuri-Sama to his bed and layed down.

As I drifted off to sleep I thought, 'What is this feeling I get when he's near me ... is it love."

I'll try to get the next Chapter in sooner. I had a soccer game today ... my team lost 5-2. :(

* * *

R&R and I'm most likely gonna make a lemon scene. I'm not telling ya'll when though

Bye ya'll


End file.
